Gels are difficult to accurately dispense. Dosing of liquid pharmaceuticals can be measured using a calibrated dropper, cup, or teaspoon. Gels are viscous liquids and cannot be accurately dispensed using these devices. Adjustable dose valves on a barrier type container accurately deliver gels in a volume of 0.5ml to 2.0ml and covers the dosages required by young children. Adult doses can be administered at the 2.0ml setting, where one or two doses are given. Medication can be dispensed directly from the container, or onto a teaspoon. The objective of the project is to finalize an albuterol gel which can be accurately dispensed from the barrier aerosol system. This will be accomplished by production of adjustable dose valves, determining physical, chemical and stability characteristics of albuterol gel; and determination of the in-vitro rate of release of albuterol from the gel matrix. Blood levels of albuterol gel in humans will be determined. As a means of administering medicinal gels, the adjustable dose aerosol system is the only system of its kind. A high potential for commercialization especially for pediatrics, children, and elderly, and for those not able to take tablets and capsules exists. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The Adjustable Metered Dose System has commercial potential as a means of administering both prescription and O-T-C medications in gel form. The dispenser offers an alternative to tablets, capsules and liquids. Medicinal gels, such as albuterol has the potential of increased and sustained bioavailibility. Potential markets include health care providers, the elderly, physically disab1ed children and adults who cannot swallow tablets and capsules.